Todo empezó con un clic
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Finnick es un chico joven, desolado por su prostitución. Peeta es un joven rico, gay y virgen que terminó conociendo a Finnick gracias a una página en Internet dedicada a la prostitución. ¿Cómo una historia de amor puede empezar así? AU. Advertencias dentro.


**Disclaimer: **El universo de LJDH es de Suzanne Collins. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".

**Pareja: **Finnick Odair & Peeta Mellark.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Lime. Temas adultos. Algo de OoC en Peeta. **Slash.**

Long-fic.

**Notas: **¡Primer long-fic! Me tardaré lo suyo en actualizar porque voy muy lento y tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero creo que puedo prometer una actualización al mes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TODO EMPEZÓ CON UN CLIC<strong>_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

><p>Peeta estaba cansado de ser virgen. Le hartaba que sus amigos —la mayoría gays, al igual que él— empezasen a hablar sobre que tan bien tenían sexo con un tal Darius, o que dijesen que tener sexo era lo mejor del mundo. Y a él le molestaba por una razón muy sencilla: no podía decir nada al respecto, ya que no sabía nada sobre ello.<p>

Por lo que, luego de preguntarle al amigo con el que tenía más confianza, decidió que perdería su virginidad gracias a un prostituto. Gracias a Internet y a una página dedicada a ello que Gale le recomendó rápidamente después de comentarle sobre sus deseos. Los Mellark eran ricos y dejaban a Peeta hacer lo que se le diese la gana, por lo que no se preocupaba de que el chico que le llamase la atención pidiese más dinero que el que tuviese o que sus padres se lo prohibiesen terminalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

_**Clic**_

* * *

><p>Peeta se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio; cómoda y con un respaldo agradable para su espalda. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras abría su laptop blanca y apretaba el botón de encendido. Empezó a sonar y, luego de poner la contraseña, finalmente apareció la pantalla. De fondo de pantalla tenía a su padre y él en una playa, con Peeta de nueve años haciendo un castillo de arena. Sonrió al ver la foto de hace ya doce años y abrió Google Chrome.<p>

El buscador se abrió al rato —su laptop no se caracterizaba por ser muy rápida— y puso la dirección del sitio donde iba, para luego apretar la tecla enter y esperar tranquilamente a que la página se cargara, cosa que tardó unos dos minutos. Mientras eso pasaba, se dedicó a conectar su celular para que se cargase la batería. Suspiró de nuevo y dirigió la mirada de nuevo a la máquina.

El portal de la página era sencillo: el fondo era rojo oscuro, el nombre de la página —"Solamente sexo"; en opinión de Peeta, muy descarado— destacaba arriba en color verde musgo y había tres opciones puestas en cuadros de diálogo: "chatear", "conocer" o "webcam".

Peeta recordó las explicaciones de Gale al respecto: chatear servía para hablar y conocer más a fondo a un prostituto a elección, conocer mostraba la tarjeta de presentación de cada uno de ellos y webcam subía las cosas bastante de tono. Un suave escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio, que desordenó su pelo un poco por el nerviosismo. Terminó apretando la opción de "conocer".

Pasó algunas tarjetas, que todas tenían el mismo formato; una foto del chico en cuestión, su nombre al lado de la foto, edad bajo el nombre, altura y peso al lado de la edad y luego algún comentario de parte del prostituto.

Peeta bajó por la página, sin prestar mucha atención a los pelinegros y pelirrojos que aparecían en las fichas, sin detenerse a leerlas hasta que paró en un momento. Había un joven que era exactamente igual a como Gale había descrito a un tal Darius, ¡incluso también se llamaba Darius! El pelirrubio no pudo creer que su mejor amigo estuviese saliendo con un prostituto, por lo que después de la momentánea pausa siguió y apretó lo que llevaba a la siguiente página.

El primer resultado le encantó. Era un chico con el pelo color bronce, de ojos verde mar y piel bronceada. La foto que habían puesto mostraba a ese muchacho solo en bóxers, por lo que pudo ver su torneado abdomen.

Miró la ficha, a pesar de que sabía que el chico le iba a encantar de todas formas. _Nombre: Finnick Odair._ Le pareció un nombre curioso, interesante, llamativo. Pasó al otro punto. _Edad: 28 años_. ‹‹Parece de mi edad…››, pensó Peeta de inmediato, y continuó. La altura hacía quedar claro que era alguien alto, y el peso que era bastante delgado. El blondo sonrió con sutileza para luego leer el comentario de parte del tal Finnick:

_¡Hola, chico que lee esto! (A menos que seas una chica, en ese caso no haré nada contigo; soy gay). Espero que, si me llamas, tengas el mejor sexo de tu vida conmigo. Estoy abierto a todo tipo de fetiches o posiciones. Soy un encanto, ¿eh? Y un dios en la cama, obviamente._

Una débil sonrisa se trazó en los labios de Peeta. Buscó el botón para hacer una video llamada, que a diferencia del webcam, era obligatorio no subir de tono las cosas y usarla para conversar un poco y decidir donde querían que fuese el encuentro de ambos. Apretó el botón cuando lo encontró y la lista de disponibles salió. Rezó para encontrar a Finnick Odair en esa lista y cuando lo encontró soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Dirigió su mirada a la parte de "¿Llamar?" y el mouse también se dirigió allí. Vacilando, apretó. Sonó un ligero sonido de clic, y Peeta no sabía que acababa de abrir una puerta imposible de cerrar entre ese chico y él.


End file.
